Es waren einmal vier Freunde
by NikitaKnight
Summary: Ein kleines Gedicht über die Marauders und ihre Zeit. Ich hoffe es gefällt v


Titel: Es waren einmal vier Freunde…

Teil: 1/1

Autor: NikitaKnight

Fandoom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Ich schwöre hier mit, dass mir nur die Idee wie ich die Charaktere durcheinander wirble gehört, die Charaktere aber selber nicht! Schade eigentlich!

Rating: 12PG Slash

Warnung: Drama

-

**.• º ° º •. ☆ .• ºEs waren einmal vier Freunde…º •. ☆ .• º ° º •.**

-

_Es waren einmal vier Freunde…_

_Zu Anfang noch alleine…_

-

_Zum roten Zug am Königskreuze ein jeder kam_

_Und alles seinen Anfang nahm…_

-

_Ein Sternenprinz, gefallen tief_

_dem Mond über den Wege lief_

_ihm folgte der König ohne Krone_

_und des Verrates Sohne_

-

_Zum roten Zug ein jeder kam…_

_Und die Geschichte ihren Anfang nahm…_

-

_Es waren mal vier Freunde…_

_Die waren nun nicht mehr ganz alleine…_

-

_So erreichten sie bald_

_Das hohe Schloss am finsteren Wald_

-

_Ein Haus war schnell gefunden_

_Für den Schutz vor dunklen Stunden_

_Das Löwenherz ein jeder trug_

_Denn Mut hatten sie genug_

-

_Und so beherrschten sie bald_

_Das hohe Schloss am finsteren Wald_

-

_Es waren mal vier Freunde…_

_Schon lang nicht mehr alleine…_

-

_Doch den blassen Mondprinz quält_

_Dass er nicht zu dem Menschen zählt_

_Drei Tage im Monat muss er fort_

_von seinem geliebten Ort_

-

_Die anderen konnten es nicht verstehen_

_Und wollten nach dem Rechten sehen_

_Das Monster sollte sie erschrecken_

_Als sie es ungewollt entdecken_

-

_Doch noch in derselben Nacht_

_Die drei ein verwegenen Plan erdacht_

_Um dem Mondprinz bei zu stehen_

_Mussten sie zu fernen Grenzen gehen…_

-

_Es waren einmal vier Freunde…_

_Selbst Nachts nicht mehr alleine…_

-

_Der Liebe Flügel trug den König weit_

_Auch wenn die Königin noch nicht bereit_

_Dem Mond war die Macht gegeben_

_Sie den Freunden zu nehmen_

-

_Der Freundschaftsband aber war fest genug_

_So das es auch diesen Test ertrug_

_Die Liebe blieb auch dem Stern nicht fern_

_Hatte er doch seinen Mondprinz so gern_

-

_Es waren einmal vier Freunde…_

_Bis zum Schluss nicht alleine…_

-

_Sie wollten hoch hinaus_

_Und aus der Schule bald heraus_

-

_Der König hatte sein Ziel erreicht_

_Und das Herz der Königin erweicht_

_Vorbei war bald die Kinderzeit_

_Fürs Leben waren sie nun bereit_

-

_So wollten sie hoch heraus_

_In die weite Welt hinaus_

-

_Es waren einmal vier Freunde…_

_Im Herzen nie alleine..._

-

_Auch wenn man einander nicht sah_

_So waren sie sich trotzdem nah_

_Doch kehrten sie zurück_

_Um zu wünschen ihrem König Glück_

-

_Die Königin ein Kind gebar_

_Womit das Glück vollkommen war_

_Doch die Dunkelheit den Tag verhüllt_

_Und die Herzen mit Schrecken füllt_

-

_Drei mal waren sie der Finsternis entkommen_

_Das hatte die ganze Welt vernommen_

-

_Es waren einmal vier Freunde…_

_Auch im Schatten nicht alleine..._

-

_Ein Kind so wurde prophezeit_

_Sollte beenden all das Leid_

_Der Stern zum Schutz des Kindes bestimmt_

_Die Pflicht des Geheimnisses nicht auf sich nimmt_

-

_So erhofften sie sich Sicherheit_

_Von des kleinsten Freundes Verschwiegenheit_

_Der Maske Fall brachte ans Licht_

_Des falschen Freundes wahres Gesicht_

-

_Es waren einmal vier Freunde…_

_Die waren auf einmal Feinde…_

-

_Der König an sein Ende kam_

_Und seine Frau mit sich nahm_

_Das Kind die Dunkelheit bezwang_

_Was bald an alle Ohren drang_

-

_Der Mond davon nichts mitbekam_

_Und erst viel später Anteil nahm_

_Der Schlange Knecht war verschwunden_

_Und der Sternenprinz für schuldig befunden_

-

_So brachten sie ihn fort_

_Fern an einen dunklen Ort_

_Der Mond eilt um den Stern zu sehen_

_Möchte wissen was wirklich geschehen_

-

_Doch des Sternes Lippen bleiben Stumm_

_Dreht sich nicht mal zu ihm um_

-

_So denkt der Mond was alle sagen_

_Und kann die Wahrheit kaum ertragen_

_Zum Ende hat der Stern gebracht_

_Drei Leben nur in einer Nacht_

-

_Aber der Sternenprinz die Wahrheit kennt_

_Doch den Namen niemand nennt_

-

_Es waren einmal vier Freunde…_

_Davon ist der blasse Mond jetzt ganz alleine…_

-

-

-

Ich danke vielmals Taiyo für ihre liebe Hilfe!

Vielen, vielen Dank Schwesterchen.

Ohne dich hätte ich das nie ganz hinbekommen!

Knuffel

Lg Nikky


End file.
